Misfit Masters
by PinkSkunk
Summary: As the future of a great hero dwindles, it's up to Clockwork to set things right. But this time he can't seem to fix the problem. So it's up to one human girl from another dimension to help save the future, and quite possibly the world...But why does this all have to do with Vlad? Updates every Monday!
1. Prologue

**Arthur's Note: I'm rewriting the whole thing. THE WHOLE THING. This is how serious I am about this fic. OK, so after this whole fic there WILL be a sequel. I GOT THIS! Also because its summer, I won't be updating frequently. But don't worry I'll diffidently finish this. Plus a big thanks to FaultyStars for helping me with character interaction. (© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon)**

* * *

**Time Changes and Old Friends**

Circling around his empty domain, Clockwork was humming through his work, viewing the many windows of time. Inspecting every single one individually, a smile crept on the corners of his mouth. Aware that each one was relaying to the current future, he descended from the floors towards the Omnis Quo.

The Omnis Quo, which was the oldest display in time ghost's domain, would transmit what the past would give to the dominant future. Of course, there are many outcomes of the future, but the Omnis Quo would always project the future that would most likely come true. Currently the vision showed of a positive future, a future where all ghosts and humans alike lived in a balanced peace. Everything was going according to plan.

Seeing that no change has occurred, he drifted away from the swirling green frame…swirling? Quickly turning around, the ancient soul lowered himself to gain a better view of the sudden change. Hoping for the best he mentally crossed his fingers, then his clock felt like it stopped ticking. As the green smoke disappeared, the image of a devastated Amity Park came to view.

Several lay wounded on the blood stained concrete begging for their lives, many already laid dead. Cracked buildings burned, the streets filled with chaos, and the air polluted with fumes and agonized screams. The young hero Danny Phantom stood tall in the sky looking deadly, and prepared for the ultimate battle. Then the impossible happened.

The young hero fell in defeat, with his crushed body meeting the harsh ground. As the terrifying villain darkly laughed at the pitiful hero, he raised his hand to send down the final blow. The final blow that would destroy all hope for humanity, all hope for freedom, all hope for survival, all hope in the end, the final blow that would come from Vlad Plasmius.

Speeding through his realm, the time ghost quickly checked through each timeline. Pinpointing any change that he could make, viewing the slightest possible missed detail, and calculating each movement that the two certain individuals would make. By at the end of his pursuit, it all seemed fruitless. Because no matter what changes he made, the outcome for the future came to the same conclusion. The end of all life and afterlife as he knew it.

Gripping his staff anxiously, the ghost of time found himself at a complete loss. Never in his immortal afterlife did he, by all means, know what to do during such an emergence. Not even the tricky Dan incident was this difficult to think through.

Knowing that the Observants would come soon for their usual inspection, Clockwork had to think fast. Desperate times does call for desperate measure.

Opening a swirling portal with his cane, he prepared to visit an old friend. A friend older than him, and time its self. The creator of all, Titan.

Going through the vortex, he entered a pasty white empty room. "I see that you haven't changed in taste all these years." Clockwork tightly smiled.

"Clockwork, my dear friend, what brings you here?" A voice sounded throughout the room.

"I seek…guidance," he wearily stared at the blank ground; he doesn't quite enjoy asking for help when it came to his timeline.

"I see." The voice hummed. "Is it time for you line to end?"

"End?" Clockwork's grip on his staff could have snapped the object. "I was never told I would meet my end."

"My friend, please, let me explain-"

"No, let me explain." he cut off the god. "Time has no end, there will be a past, a present, and a future always. Granted that my timeline will have a dark future, but a future non the less." Clockwork gritted out. His face looked ill, but his eyes were sparked with flames.

A humming noise rumbled around the room. Then a swirling image appeared before the time ghost.

"I apologize for I have misunderstood." Titan's apologetic voice came through. "Now I see that you came for the solution. I have thought you came too late, but I should have not underestimated you my friend."

"What do you ever mean old friend?" Clockwork questioned looking through the vortex that appeared. "And what does this have to do with a simple living girl?"

"Everything, yet nothing at all my friend." Titan appeared in front of the ghost.

The gods physical ghostly appearance was a skeletal figure, and his pitch black eyes seemed to bore into your soul. His white hair flickered around, as if made of flames, and his unclothed white skin looked almost transparent.

"For you see my friend, she plays a major part in your world." He opened another vortex with the swift motion of his boney hand. "If all goes according to plan, a bright future will be seen." Opening another portal, his voice dropped. "But if not, it will bring upon a darker future than you have anticipated."

Clockwork looked through the three vortexes showing a bright future, a dark future, and in the center of the two, an ordinary teenage girl.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think so far? Also my favorite quote here is "And what does this have to do with a simple living girl?"**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Janice

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you're stoked about this re-write! Well for the ones that were hoping to get their lovable Janice back, I got some bad news for you. Ya see, right when Janice first slammed into my brain she was hardcore bitch, with a devil may care attitude and not caring about others. So I tinkered a bit with her personality to get some sort of balanced teenage rebel, yet quite laid back gal. And let me tell you, I dun up fucked up. Also this is a hiatus chapter, so you guys won't be hearing from me for a whole month. (gotta visit family and road trip!) Also when I get back there's going to be an ask Janice blog so you ask her anything (like clear things up you didn't get or something…maybe get some spoilers…) Any who, enjoy unedited chapter! (© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Meet Janice**

**She Speaks for the Sailors**

**Warnings: Foul language and sassy ghosts**

Buzz! BuzZ! BuZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

An alarm clock sounded through a small room with pale white walls. A single square window dared let moonlight shine in, with its star pattern cloth slightly pushed to the side. Wooden drawers were either sides of the bed with skull pattern sheets, and a small closet was stretched to the far left side. A figure in the bed moved slightly.

A hand slammed down on the alarm clock, as a small pudgy body raised from the twin sized bed. Her long greasy hair shined with the moonlight, while her pale green eyes dulled with sleep. Groaning in protest the girl rolled out of bed and slumped into the dull blue hallways of the house. Making her way down the narrow wooden stair, she walked into the downstairs bathroom.

The bathroom had pasty white walls, floor tiles, a molding ceiling, with a small bath with a tall shower hose to the left corner. A small sink that had a large white cabinet attached with a silver handle, and a medicine cabinet stood on the opposite end. The only thing laying on the ground to keep others from slipping, after a shower or bath, was a fluffed round white rug next to the bathtub.

Closing the door behind her, she began stripping down out of her black pajama pants and tank top, along with her undergarments. Then she began showering.

"Fuck." She cursed rubbing her soapy eye with a soapy hand. "Ah shit, bad idea bad idea!" The girl forced her eye open to face up to the showerhead, letting the soap rinse out.

Turning off the water, she grabbed the pink towel off the rack next to the shower. Then she fell down, face first, onto the white carpet on the tile floor.

"Ugh, why does the world hate me!" She cried in frustration, picking herself off the floor and quickly dried herself off.

She ended up falling on her butt later while blow-drying her hair.

Throwing her clothes in the laundry basket outside the bathroom door, she walked back into her room wrapped in her towel. She opened the drawers to find dark blue undergarments, and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. Opening her closet she took out a white tee with a logo of a man with TV for a head, adverting for some cable company. Pulling on black and green stripped socks, and zipped up her black knee high boots. Grabbing a leather jacket a size too small, she announced herself fully dressed.

"It seems you have forgotten to brush your teeth." A voice came from behind.

Whipping her head around, the girl came face to face with a ghost. But not just any ghost, Clockwork, the ghost of time, from a cartoon series the girl saw when she was younger.

"Holy shit, C-Clockwork?!" She shrieked in surprise when she found her voice. "But you can't, but I, fucking hell!" She began trembling uncontrollably.

"Hush Janice, are you'll wake the whole neighborhood." Clockwork motion for silence placing a finger on his lips. "And would it hurt you to notch down on the language?"

"Holy fuck," Janice staggered to her bed. "holy hell, ok this is some fucked up dream." She pulled the covers over her head. "So not awake."

Frowning, Clockwork hit Janice on the head with his staff. "Time to get up, though not for school like you were planning."

"Ow," Rubbing her head, Janice threw her legs over the edge. "Jesus, don't do that, you're not real."

"You are also not suppose to exist in the terms I live by." Clockwork counteracted.

Blinking at Clockwork, Janice laid down.

Rolling his eyes, Clockwork's changing body sat next to her. "You must be wondering why I'm here."

"So you can haunt me for the rest of my miserable life." Janice sarcastically replied.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," The morphing ghost smirked. "I'm here to ask for your assistance."

"If I freaking remember how you ask for 'assistance'," Janice sat up bitterly. "what do those…um…whatever they are, want?" She shrugged her shoulders in question.

"The Observants, and this this time they are not the ones that are seeking for help," Clockwork began straightforward. "but I. 'Why?' you might ask? Because you see, my timeline is dying." He made a cup of tea appear in his hands.

Becoming accustomed to his presences, Janice turned to look at him. "That's bullshit." She spat.

"I wish that it were, but you should know that I never joke around with my timeline." Clockwork pointed out.

"How the hell am I suppose to help you?"

Taking a long sip from his tea, Clockwork smiled "Simple, you just need to look after Vlad."

Well there went all sane thoughts.

"Why the hell do I need to look after a guy that fucks himself over?" Janice stood up. "I mean, he's just some old guy that went bat shit crazy. End of story."

"Oh, but the story goes much deeper." Clockwork hummed with a small smile. "Why do you think the series of _Danny Phantom _ended?"

"Because it didn't get enough viewers, money, or the fact that it had an ending.." Janice shrugged.

"Well, that's partly true," Clockwork opened a portal. "but to get the bigger picture,I think you should follow me."

"Yeah, 'should'." Janice crossed her arms. "Then what? Send me off to kick the old guys ass for being a complete idiot?"

"Really, must you continue with such harsh language?" Clockwork tsked disapprovingly. "You sound like a sailor and you don't seem like one, I don't think."

"Har, har, very funny." Janice blew a raspberry.

Pinching her tongue, Clockwork gave her a stank eye. "You and I don't have much of a choice, now you should really be following me." He vanished the teacup and lead them towards the swirling exit.

Both passed through the portal. One by choice, the other by force.

Rubbing her sore tongue Janice gave the time lord the bird.

Ignoring the rude gesture, Clockwork made his way to the Omnis Quo. "Janice, to understand the situation in which brought me to you, you need to understand by seeing this."

Looking at the foreign display, Janice seemed shocked. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes widened. How could a harmless cartoon show turn into this? Sure _The Ultimate Enemy _was bad and chaotic, but this was much worse. Vlad was literally bathing in the blood of his enemy, at least Dan let his enemies survive just so he can fight them again to become stronger, or let them fear him.

"The hell?" She managed to strangle out.

"Please language, you are no longer in you're world where you can curse freely." Clockwork calmly said.

"Then why am cussing like I don't give a gosh darn-" Janice stopped, blinked, and started to talk again. "Gosh darn, gosh, gosh darn, GOSH DARN, UGH!" She grabbed her hair in frustration. "Why can't I cuss?!" It was bad enough she had to see something gruesome, but talking away her privilege to curse without limit is just crossing the line!

"You're in a world where no one is allowed, or can not, curse like a rude sailor." Clockwork chuckled at the teenagers misfortune. "The effects of this world just took time to take affect on you."

"Ugh, that's not freaking fair!" Janice stomped her foot in protest.

"Calm yourself Janice-"

"Wait a flying minute, how do _you_ know my flipping name?" Janice crossed her arms giving a questioning look. "I mean, I know your name because you're from a cartoon show I used to watch, but how exactly do you know my name?"

Sighing Clockwork floated next to the girl and began to explain.

"Well you see, I was in a bit of tight spot so I had to call in for some…help. So I sought out the only person I knew who could…help me in such desperate times, now don't give me that look I'm getting there. Titan, or God as your people call him, was the only one I could turn to, and he always has a solution for the trickiest of problems. Which is where you come in.

"Titan explained that every world, and dimension, comes to an abrupt end at some point. He also explained that those ends can be preventable with some help from another world or dimension. So luckily for me, I came right on time, and you happened to be the 'solution', so to speak, that I needed."

Janice took a moment to absorb everything in. "Ok, so I just happen to be the miracle that this," She pointed dramatically to the ground. "dying timeline needs."

Clockwork nodded, "But there are some things I am not so sure about." he added.

"So what exactly I am suppose to freakin' do?" She asked completely confused.

Pinching the bridge of his nose the phantom gave out a heavy sigh. "That's where I'm not so sure about, so far my conclusions points to you watching over the little problem I have."

"Which is-?" Janice stuck out her neck suspecting a clearer answer.

"Vlad Masters." The time spirit stressed, did he really need to say this twice?

"Great, just great." Janice held her forehead. "So I'm suppose to baby-sit someone three times my age? Boy aren't I lucky." She dawdled sarcastically.

Clockwork smirked, "It could be worse, would you have prefer to tame Freakshow or Bullet?" he laughed when the ill-mannered girl winced.

Then a growl came from behind.

"Ah, Plasmius. Come meet Janice Flor, your new acquaintance." Clockwork smiled childishly.

* * *

**Sorry about the hiatus guys, I'll be back with another chapter A.S.A.P when I get back home. 3 Love you guys! Fav quote here "So I'm suppose to baby-sit someone three times my age?" **


	3. Chapter 2: A Day In The Life Of Vlad

**Author's Note: This chapter is so heartfelt, and by that I mean I had to re-write this like ten times. So I came to an Inn with wifi and decided to give you guys another chapter, love you all! Writing is hard, don't let anyone tell you other wise. Listening to Hannibal play lists is great for Vlad, and play lists about rebelling for Janice is amazing! Music is power and inspiration. (© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 2: A Day In The Life Of Vlad**

** Which Is Literally The Pits**

**Warnings: Vlad **

* * *

Vlad growled at the note he had crumpled in his hand. It wasn't any note though, it was a lousy letter. A letter sent from the devil himself, or Clockwork. Oh, who could tell the difference nowadays?

Rereading the accursed note, Vlad hissed in distaste on what was written on it. It wasn't the first letter he has gotten from that crazy coot, oh no. He had sent him several letters before in the past, to make a few changes on the time line. But not a single change has headed him to a path of happiness.

He always thought Clockwork had it out for him. From telling him to infect everyone with his ecto acne so he could find a cure, to giving him the abhorred idea to sending Maddie an invitation that lead the whole Fenton family to his home. Though at first he thought the invitation was a way to say that he could finally have Maddie, but only to end up meeting his worst archenemy who was also the son to his first archenemy. Oh the irony!

Just once, did he want to read a letter that would declare that he, Vlad Masters, would be happily married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Being that the beautiful woman would be his darling Maddie. Or even a simple letter to ask how he was doing. But no it had to be something utterly stupid, or stupid in his case.

He reread the letter once more;

Plasmius,

Because of past, present, and future complaints, the Observants have seen you as a problem that should be taken care of. But thankfully for you, with some thinking and time tinkering, I decided someone from another existence that could help you with your many problems. Just so you wouldn't be executed. I would also like to advise you, before hand, that they will be underage. So be prepared for any, and all, surprises.

All in good time,

Clockwork

Oh how he hated him, he enjoyed adding more stress to his life, Vlad was sure of it.

Vlad mentally flinched, no scratch that, he did flinch when he thought his guest of honor would be Daniel. But it couldn't be him, it stated that his guest came from another world. But then again it could be a grotesque creature he would be bringing home.

Reluctantly morphing into Plasmius, he phased to his lab and made way into the ghost zone. With a map that was attached to the letter, and dodging every annoying ghost he could, he made it to Clockwork's workshop.

Mixing with the noises his foot steps made, voices could be heard inside and steeping into the clearing made them louder.

"So I'm suppose to baby-sit someone three times my age?" A sarcastic feminine voice echoed. "Boy aren't I lucky."

Clockworks voice came in, "It could be worse, would you have prefer to tame Freakshow or Bullet?" his chuckling bounced off the walls.

Vlad growled, not finding the humor of their conversation, coming into view he saw his alleged 'baby-sitter'.

An average heighten girl, though much smaller than the ones Amity Park, stood there. Her heavy set was quite defined by the way her dark hair was pressed against her back. It was fluffed and voluminous, but only made way in the center of her back. Also she was a human teenage girl! Why on earth would Clockwork just bring a simple human from another world? Much less, a teenager! It made no sense at all.

"Ah Plasmius, come meet your new acquaintance. Janice Flor." The time ghost smiled childishly.

Clockwork had to be joking…right?

Staring down at the girl who was suppose to be his…problem solver?

What good could a teenage girl do that a well paid psychiatry couldn't do?

Not that he needed one of course.

He started to decide if he should just walk away from this stupidity, or wait to be properly introduced as well. Then Plasmius noticed that Clockwork vanished out of sight.

Wonderful.

Both parties stared at each other in great discomfort. One with annoyance and humiliation, the other in wonder and boredom. Neither one of them seemed to want to interact with the other.

Clearing his throat, Vlad prepared to speak. After all, he is a gentleman.

"Allow me introduce myself," he started off with. "I am Vlad Plasmius, the worlds strongest halfa. You might ask yourself, 'What in the world is a halfa?' Well my dear girl, a halfa is someone, or something, that is half of two things. I am half ghost, half human. Impressive no?" Vlad held a posture of pure egoistic pride.

"Now putting that aside. Might I ask if you are something of the sort? Are you of half…oh I don't know…some sort of mutated monster of the sort?" As rude as it may sound, it was still a good way to know if she was truly human.

"Flip no," Janice said with much venom taking the question as an insult.

Scowling at the rude girls behavior, Vlad straighten himself thinking of something more polite to say. Then he thought of a gesture that would lighten the mood a little, he morphed into his human persona.

Smirking, Vlad noticed the sudden change on the girl's face. "Impressed?" he asked.

"I would, if you turned out to be some hunk." Janice pressed her lips in a tight smile.

Vlad choked on air. How could a simple girl be this crude? Surely she had better manners than this, no girl should be this out of line.

"Ugh, this would be so much more flipping fun if I had to deal with a dead body, or a hamster." Janice muttered, destroying any hope of good manners Vlad had for her.

Twitching a brow, Vlad hoped he didn't have to deal with this girl for long. He had many plots to plan, lives to ruin, companies to run, destroy, or own. He had no time to deal with a simple teenage girl, and making multiples of himself was exhausting. Not to mention that this would slow down his process of winning over Maddie.

Without noticing, a crooked smile spread over Janice's face. "I said dead, which means there are some bad words I could get away with." She laughed hysterically to herself, causing Vlad to take a few steps back away from the lunatic.

If this is what he'll be dealing with for rest of his life, Vlad had to make sure to make up a will soon. Then Vlad smelled a horrid scent coming off from the laughing teenager. Covering his nose in distraught manner, he hacked violently.

"Good gracious, what did you eat girl?" Vlad violently coughed out.

Cocking a brow up, Janice breathed into her hand and took a good whiff. Making a scrunched face, she frowned remembering something. "Clockwork didn't let me brush my teeth."

"Wonderful." Vlad sarcastically dried out.

What on earth had Vlad done to deserve an outcome like this? He would have gladly taken the execution over this.

Janice patted down her jacket in search of something. After some time, her hands landed on the side pockets of her jacket, she reached into her right pocket. Taking a blue round mint from her pocket with lint on it, she blew off the fibers and popped the object in her mouth with a smile. "There, mint-y fresh now."

Vlad cringed at the unsanitary gesture. "That was revolting."

Janice simply waved her hand at the man, then she paused to wave her hand again. "Can't even give the middle now, great." She muttered while trying to bend her fingers in an odd angle.

The middle? Vlad thought. She doesn't mean…Good grief! This girl is much worse than I thought! Rubbing his temples in soothing circles, Vlad started to pace back and forth. He was not enjoying today at all. He knew he should have stayed in bed when his alarm went off two hours earlier than it was suppose to. It was a simple sign that he ignored, now he had to pay the consequences. But the warnings didn't stop there, oh no, it got much worse when the day went by.

When he went out to get his morning paper, the neighbors pure breed poodle decided mark his newly painted porch as its own. Breakfast didn't go as smoothly either. While cooking over the stove, his imported silk robe caught on fire, on fire, while the supposed fire proof toaster exploded. Let's not get forget when half, let me repeat: half, of his limos decided to get flat tires. Money wasn't the problem though, he had several spare tires in his other garage, it was the fact that he was running late for an important meeting. Him, Vlad Masters, the most respected businessman in the world, well mostly Wisconsin, was late for a business meeting. But all of that didn't even scratch the surface.

Right when he finally made it to the main building that held the meeting, some bubbling idiot spilled coffee all over his suit. The burning sensation lead him to become blind to his surroundings, so he ended up crashing into a malfunctioning printer that spat ink on his coffee stained clothes. He ended up being the laughing stock of the whole board! They laughed for so long that they had to reschedule another meeting to finish the first one. It was an absolute disaster, everyone in that building was lucky to not have gotten fired that day.

When he finally reached the comfort of his home, it was already late in the evening. He was ready to take a nice long slumber, then he was literally hit in the face with a letter, the very same letter that lead him here.

Looking up from his hands, Vlad saw the was girl no longer in sight. Maybe she was just a figment of his imagination? A horrible figment of his imagination.

Then a giggling noise from behind destroyed that theory.

Looking behind him, Vlad saw Janice looking at one of Clockworks many Windows of Time laughing into her cupped hands. Growing curious, Vlad decided to join the strange teen. Then all color from his face drained, and he swore that his heart stopped beating.

In the spectacle in front of them was the image of a young Vlad Masters kissing a life-size cutout of Maddie, the love of his life.

"Man, this is rich." Janice wiped away her tears from laughing too much.

Vlad just stood quietly, silently wishing for this nightmare to end soon. But knowing how his day was turning out to be, it was bound to get much worse.

* * *

**My Favorite quote here is "Good gracious, what did you eat girl?" What's your favorite quote and/or line? Love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 3:Clockwork Has Something To Say

**Author's Note: Well this chapter is pretty short, but it was hard to type out. And I came across wifi here in the desert, in which I'll be staying all this month, so here's an unedited chapter for waiting for six days! I have no idea how the Observants and Clockwork would really interact with each other, so with a big headache I tried. Have total mercy on this soul. (****Ó**** Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 3: Clockwork Has Something To Say **

**So Shut Up**

**Warnings: …Observants?**

* * *

Clockwork glided onward as the two beings seemed engrossed with each others presences, leaving the two behind for much more important matters.

The Observants came earlier this morning for their inspection, and boy were they in for the shock of their afterlives.

After 'discussing' the problem, they decided that holding a meeting in their courtroom would be appropriate. Without consulting with the time ghost, they agreed for the arrangement to start as soon as possible when they came up with a plan of their own.

Without waiting for the stubborn brutes to call on him, he went straight to their meeting. Really, for ghosts that only have eyes for heads, they needed better surveillance.

Gasping and glaring at the intruding ghost, several rude comments were thrown around towards the 'rebelling' specter.

"I believe this is quite out of your league, Clockwork." One of them spoke out over the others. Many gave agreeing nods and murmurs.

Frowning, Clockwork waved his staff to form an image in front of the audience. "Do you see this?" he questioned. "Do you not see what will happen." Showing them their doomed fate seemed to silence them. "No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, Plasmius will be our other Dan without a doubt."

"Then what are we to do?" An Observant sited in the highchair questioned.

"Nothing." Clockwork replied.

Outrage broke out in the courtroom. Words were thrown, gestures were made, objects flew into the sky. Even a live chicken was seen skimming through the air. It was a complete pandemonium.

Clockwork awaited for the chaos to come to an end. Clearing his throat, he raised a hand to speak. "As I was saying. You shall do nothing, because I have already found a solution."

"And why have you not told us about this 'solution'?" The high sitting Observant asked.

Clockwork pinched the bridge of his nose, all these questions were giving him a headache. Clockwork enjoyed questions, don't get him wrong, questions help to form the future in different ways. But right now they were putting his plan on pause. "It might be due with the fact that the lackeys you sent, didn't even bother to ask me if I had already thought of a solution."

Ignoring the insult, the seated Observant began to think. "Knowing how you work, does this 'solution' you speak of deal with drastically altering the timeline?"

"No, but even if it did, have I been wrong on my changes of the past before?" Clockwork folded his arms in offense.

"A few, if I remember correctly." The stubborn Observant replied.

"Yes, but it always lead to something much more agreeable." Clockwork reminded with the need of defending his good name.

"Yes, yes." The Observant nodded quickly wanting to move on. "Now time ghost, will you tell us of your solution?"

Rolling his eyes, finally relieved that the nonsense ended, Clockwork began explaining. "I went to seek guidance from the great Titan-"

"Titan!" The Observant yelled in surprise, others quickly followed in mayhem, the name echoing through the dome. "Why would, no, how could you go see such a god without perishing?"

Inwardly smirking, Clockwork try not give the snickering humor away. All these years and the twits still believe that even getting a glimpse of the god would cause you to implode. After a few seconds of composing himself, Clockwork began to speak up again. "I am powerful enough, and old enough, to go see such a god. Now where was I…oh yes. I went to seek guidance from Titan when I saw I could do nothing. Now before you interrupt me be let me say this, ALL of you can sit down, be quiet, and hold ALL your questions at the end." Clockwork waved his staff threateningly. Clearing his throat he began again. "As I was saying, Seeing as this 'little' problem was too much for me, AND the rest of you, I decided to pay Titan a visit. Being all powerful and knowing, I knew he would a solution for this sort of thing. He sent me off into another world to retrieve a human girl that would save our timeline."

"A human girl?" An Observant interrupted. "Is she going demolish Plasmius?"

"No." Clockwork sighed. Why did he have to deal with these idiots? "She is going to shape him into good."

"How are you sure this plan would work."

More interruptions.

"Do you see her future?"

"Does she have any hidden powers?"

"Do you have proof that you even spoke with Titan?"

Complete silence, that's all Clockwork ever wanted at the moment. But this silent wasn't for respect, it was for doubt. Of course the Observants would ask questions that would seem to add on to more questions.

Clockwork answered in the only way he knew that wouldn't all the Observants interrupt him, an image of the future. Showing them how they will meet their end, again, had them in fear. The only respect Clockwork could get from them.

Whispering among themselves, the Observants faced Clockwork. The seated Observant stood.

"Clockwork, we may not fully trust you, but we give you two days before our dooms day." He said towards the powerful ghost. "If you do not see a change in the timeline, we will execute Vlad Plasmius."

Nodding in agreement, Clockwork returned to his abandoned guests.

* * *

**Yo, have a great summer guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Teenagers Suck

**Author's Note: Ugh, I just noticed that Danny and the gang are Juniors in high school, so now Janice has to be a Sophomore. It's so confusing without a timeline and having to just go with what they are implying in the cartoon. Does anyone know that Phantom Planet is before or after their Summer vacation? (© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 4: Teenagers Suck**

**No exceptions **

**Warnings: The No-No's And Bums Mentioning**

* * *

Having to admit it, Clockwork was impressed to see that his Headquarters was still standing. It was a relief that he wasn't going to need to rebuild his whole domain. You never really know what could happen when you leave a beyond rude teenager and powerful halfa together.

Wondering inside, Clockwork heard the two bickering inside. Sighing in annoyance, the time ghost made his way where the humans were in a heated verbal lashing. Pinching the bridge of his nose he slowly counted from ten.

10...

"Would you stop that?!"

9...

"Let go of me! I need to see this!"

8...

"My personal memories are not of your amusement!"

7...

"Then why are they amusing me?"

6...

"Good grief, he even watches us when we bathe?!"

5!

"UGH! I so did not need to see your naked old butt!"

4!

"Then look away!"

3!

"Awww, ain't that cute. Little Vlad in a little suit."

2...

"Ahhhhh!"

"Sweet rutabaga!"

1!

"My sweet virgin eyes!" Janice screeched, whilst clawing at her face.

"Why does the world hate me so?" Vlad placed his embarrassed face in his hands.

"Well you two are certainly getting along." Clockwork smiled at the emotionally pained and embarrassed beings.

"Cheeses Clockwork." Janice sobbed dramatically. "I thought nothing bad could happen in this world, but here I saw Vlad using his-his, his thing!"

"Let's just forget this whole incident ever happened." Vlad's expressionless face droned.

"Oh man, I don't think I could ever forget _that_." Janice's face paled and her eyes dulled.

As much as Clockwork enjoyed his new found show, he really needed to get the two settled in their new lives. "Alright you two, settle down." He waved his staff around. Both them glared at him, but at least they weren't bickering anymore.

"Now, lets get this show on the road shall we?" He lift his staff floating and wrung his hands. "Now Vlad, have you made preparations to taking Ms. Flor home with you?" He asked.

"I don't want to flipping live with him." Janice sneered as the two elders ignored her.

Vlad scowled at the ghost. Honestly, does he think taking in a stranger out of the blue wouldn't raise any red flags? What if the whole world misunderstood on why the girl was in his custody? Even worse, what if they took him as some sort of child molester! "No." He grounded out.

"And why not? My letter clearly st-" The time ghost was cut off.

"I can't simply take a girl in out of the blue. I might be labeled as a child abductor if I can't explain where she came from." He raised his arms up in fury. "Even adoption papers will take days to fill out if I adopt her, and what of her origins and birth certificate?" Really. For a ghost that watched over human activity, Clockwork seemed clueless about these things.

Scratching his chin, Clockwork did some hard thinking. He really was clueless when he couldn't go to his timeline for support. Going through his memory on how con men flawlessly fraud adoptions, he thought of a brilliant plan. Looking at the billionaire he smiled. "I think I have a solution."

"Hello, I don't want to freakin' live with him, or be adopted." Janice waved her arms around. Still ignoring her, the two went off to discuss the master plan. Least to say Janice was really annoyed. "Somebody take me home." She whined.

As Clockwork was explaining the plan, Vlad picked at the idea eliminating flaws. With the two working busily, Janice decided go back looking at the vortex showing Vlad's past. She was really wishing for a camera when baby Vlad appeared, crying when a Rottweiler started sniffing him.

* * *

Janice stretched from the curved surfaced she was on. Not remembering falling asleep, she looked at her surroundings to jog her memory. Groaning she came to the conclusion that she wasn't home, and last nights 'dream' was reality.

Sitting up from her makeshift bed, which was a hole in Clockworks walls, her back was shot with a full blown pain up the spine. Biting her knuckle to keep from screaming, her eyes watered from agony.

Standing up, she limped to the next closest flat surface. Taking deep breaths, she rubbed her aching back. First she was forced into a cartoon, enable to cuss, and now she's in physical pain. Oh yeah, she can see why fan girls wanted to be teleported to their favorite shows! There's no consequence and flaws about that plan! Getting most of the kinks out of her back, she stretched back hearing her spine crack. Sweet relief at last.

"What on Earth are you doing?" A voice asked behind her.

Turning around, she saw that Vlad wasn't wearing his signature coat or tie. Instead he was just wearing his white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons unbuttoned. Janice had to admit silently that the oldster didn't look half bad.

"You trying to impress Clockwork, or something?" Janice gave her first vocal cocky sentence…today? What time and what day was it anyways?

Vlad's eyes widen in confusion.

"You know what, never mind." Janice went back to her back stretching, making her back pop with every movement.

Vlad simply rolled his eyes, this girl was impossible. How is he ever going to live an enjoyable life with a girl that was giving him migraines every second, even when she's not around?

With every call he took, who knew there was good reception here, Vlad was almost finished setting up the plan with a jury, false parent, and faked birth certificates. Now he just needed to get adoption papers from the clerk office, which he would just possess every employee to give him the papers without question. With a setup like this, he wanted it as private as possible.

Rubbing his face in pain, Vlad walked towards the exit. After all this is over he's going to give himself a well deserved vacation, and the girl gave him the perfect excuse on why. Not only was it a nuisance to get her settled into the world, her entire being was a nuisance. Rude behavior, terrible posture, clothing style, where did Clockwork manage to get such a ill behaved child?

She was worse then that girl…what was her name…Samantha! Daniel's little girlfriend, that girl dressed darker than his own thoughts. He had to admit, wanting to kill Jack is pretty dark.

Morphing into Plasmius, Vlad exited the ghost world.

* * *

Clockwork was looking through his timeline, or what was left to view of the timeline. Ever since Janice came along, there were blanks being smudged all over his beloved timeline. Hopefully they would clear up when the time comes.

Checking to see if their adoption plan would work, Clockwork hummed through his work checking every mistake and advantage that could take place. Finishing his self given assignment, he decided it was time to check on Vlad's and Janice's timeline.

Frowning, the time ghost looked over a blank swirling mass that should be showing Janice's future. Closing the image, he created another that _should _be showing Vlad's future. Growing angrily, the time ghost went to see if there was _anything_ he could see that involved Janice. So far he could see that Vlad's moods would change drastically within time, but at least the world was still intact. Now about the world being intact.

Clockwork went towards the Omnis Quo, to see if any change has happened. There was change alright. The whole vision was blank, being nothing but the color black.

On the brinks of snapping his staff in half, Clockwork took a deep unnecessary breath. Collecting his thoughts, he distinctly remembered Titan explaining how his timeline would be slowly reshaping itself. What Titan failed to mention, was when these dark masses would vanish.

Not being used to being limited to _his _timeline, the ghost decided to go back at the task at hand. Janice's unforeseen future.

* * *

**Frick-frack in a sack. Another unedited chapter. O well, I did my best. Please review guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: Talking To Inanimate Objects

**Author's Note: This chapter was mostly inspired by songs about freak shows, which are really creepy songs, that sort of describes the next character that's going to be introduced. Hope you guys are up to two very slow lame chapters. Like this one and the next one. Also shout out to DPfangirl for being the awesomest reviewer ever.(© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 5: Talking To Inanimate Objects**

**Like Ghosts **

**Warnings: Ghost Attacks and Dan**

* * *

Janice was picking at the dirt under her nails, hurting herself in the process. "Dang it." She hissed putting her ring finger in her mouth. Laughter rumbled from behind her.

"I always keep forgetting how fragile you humans are." Clockwork chuckled while Janice glared at him.

"What do you want Clockwork?" She sneered at the time ghost that basically kidnapped her.

"Simple, I would like to ask for your cooperation." He shrugged as if she was suppose to already know.

Janice simply gave him the British bird. She felt a sense of pride to remember there were different ways to flag a person.

Clockwork on the other hand wasn't so pleased. Clearing his throat to gather himself, he gave her a good whack on the head with his staff.

"OW! What flippin' happened to humans being fragile?" She sheltered her injured head. "I could've gotten a freakin' concussion."

"I really doubt that, considering the fact that you are one hardheaded person." The time controlling ghost smirked.

"Har, har, laugh it up why don't you." The human stuck out her tongue.

"I might just do that." Clockwork taunted. "But down to business, when we confront with the jury I want _you_ to not utter a single word unless spoken to." He shoved his finger to her face for good measures.

"Yeah, yeah," She swatted away the time ghost's hand. "sounds like every freakin' family reunion I've ever been to."

"You can look on the bright side of all this Janice, after all you'll be living in a beautiful mansion, though it's still under construction, with mounds of money around you." He dramatically waved his staff around. "Also, did I mention that it's summer here?" He winked.

"Great, sunburns and sand my two, favorite things." Janice sarcastically stated while going back to cleaning her nails.

"Also, court is tomorrow." Clockwork hummed.

"Wait, what?" Janice almost broke a nail while in shock. "don't you have to wait a freakin' week or two for that stuff?"

"This is Vlad Masters we're talking about, someone with money and power." The time lord explained with a smirk on his face.

"And by powers, you mean ghost powers right?" Janice probably already knew the answer to that question.

Clockwork only smirked. "No, of course not, he uses his money to influence others like a normal billionaire." He sarcastically stated, then he grabbed his cape to dig something out.

Once the time ghost found what he was looking for, a glimmer of adventure sparkled in his eyes. Pulling the object out of his cape, he revealed a very normal looking brown compact mirror. He tossed the item to Janice, who just started at it confusingly.

"It's a little something a friend whipped up for me, so I could keep tabs on you." Clockwork explained. "It works as a communicator, tracking device, and holds invisible powder that actually turns you invisible. To get out tight places of course"

"So it's like a walkie-talkie with benefits?" Janice opened it to reveal her reflection and a powder puff.

"In a way yes." He took out an ivory hand held mirror. "But it's a one way signal. I can contact you, but you can not contact me." The powder compact vibrated and Clockworks face appeared on the mirror. "Quite a handy device, isn't it?" He said before Janice snapped the item shut.

"Freakin' creepy actually." She stuffed the item in one of her front pockets. "I'll have to make sure the thing isn't anywhere near me, when I'm freakin' changing or in the shower."

Clockwork frowned and put away his mirror. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself. If you ask me, most humans in this world look the same to me."

Janice placed her hands on her hips. "Yo, if you forgot, this is a cartoon show in my world!" she huffed.

"You're right," He snapped his fingers. "that also reminds me that you'll have to keep that a secret." He pressed a finger on lips smiling.

Janice just rolled her eyes and went back to her nail picking. All this change was getting on her nerves. From waking up too early to go somewhere no one wants to go to, being kidnapped by a cartoon character, and having to be adopted by a psycho, she rather see step on a Lego block barefooted.

Yep, life was getting better and better by the second. Not to mention the fact that it was getting colder too. Wait, why was it suddenly getting cold?

Janice turned around to see that Clockwork was gone, but a canister was rolling its way to her. Stopping it with her foot, she picked the object up to notice what it was.

A Fenton Thermos.

She turned it to see the imprint of the ghost's face on the side. It crept her out how evil looking a dent could seem. Yeah this day just got even better.

"Dang it!" The thermos cursed. "I'll get away next time Clockwork, just you wait." Dan's voice hissed with venom.

"Yeah." Janice spun the trapped prisoner. "That would be nice, if I was Clockwork."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alright, whoever you are, don't spin me like that." Dan flustered. Cause tough guys fluster.

"Like what?" She smiled, while making the canister spin faster on a flat surface.

"Like that!" The voice shrieked. "I'll destroy you once I get out of here!" His voice cracked.

"Someone has a girly voice." She teased stopping the cylinder with a finger. "Oops." The item at hand slipped, making it fall to the ground. Using her foot she rolled the object back to her hand. "I knew learning that trick would save my life one day."

"Stop throwing me around!" Growled Dan. "Who are you anyways?"

"No one special." Janice started to spin the tube again.

The canister growled even louder, making it vibrate as Janice spun it around. "WILL. YOU. STOP. THAT!" The evil specter roared so loud his imprisonment stood up straight. "There, much better." He sighed in relief.

"Jeez, you have a set of ghostly lungs there Dan." Janice picked the object up to her face.

Silence, pure silence sounded through out the room.

"How do you know my name?" Dan's voice questioned.

"Oh…well you see…" Janice really didn't know what to say, the truth or make up a lie. Clockwork sort of told her to keep her origins a secret. But what harm could it have if she told him? The guy was trapped in his little genie bottle for all eternity.

"There it is." A voice sounded from behind. If Janice didn't have a tight grip on the Fenton Thermos, she would have dropped it.

"Cheese, Clockwork, give a girl a warning." She placed her free hand over her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy.

"You don't seem the type to be frighten easily." Clockwork smiled grabbing the tube.

"And Dan knits hats for cats." Janice scoffed.

Smirking, Clockwork stuffed the insulted canister into his cape. "Funny, now follow me to your temporary sleeping quarters."

"Oh wow, is it another rock hard freakin' surface like the one I slept on last night?" Janice folded her arms. Hey, you would be cranking too if you just found out there was actual soft, warm _bed_ for you, when you all you did was sleep on a cold, hard, stone _hole_ in the wall.

"Sadly no," Clockwork teased. "it's an actual bed." He lead the human girl into a hidden corner of his domain. "Now sleep well, tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us."

"Does that include water boy over there?" She pointed at the thermos that was rolling away.

Clockwork scowled and gave chase for the speeding object. Leaving Janice to find out how to open the strange looking door, that was keeping her away from a goodnight sleep.

* * *

**Please review! And please stop accidentally unfollowing my story /nervous laughter **


	7. Chapter 6: Home sweet Home

**Author's Note: I'm gaining followers! All I say can is that I love you all lots. Ok, so I'm pretty so this chapter shows how much this story is changing from the original. Janice's jumpsuit has changed a lot, and so has her introduction towards Skulker. 'How?', you ask. Well read to find out. Also I apologize before hand on how poorly written this chapter is, I'm sort of in a middle of a writers block.(© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon)**

**Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home**

**Someone Get Me Out Of Here**

**Warnings: Explosions, weird jumpsuits, and one prank**

* * *

The next day was pretty skeptic for Janice. It took her a while to find out how to open the door to the bed Clockwork told her about. Turns out all she had to do was turn every clock-shaped knocker clockwise, then counter clockwise, to open it. All thirty-two of them that outlined the door. Not to mention that the bed, even though it looked comfy with its red dyed silks, was lumpier that a two-hundred lumped camel.

Later, when Vlad came to pick them up for court, she was forced to wear a white, knee long dress and flats. She despises having to wear dresses with all her heart. Then she saw Clockwork overshadow a hobo from an eastern country, and later made him look like a decent upper-class person. Poor guy didn't have any control over his body, or mind.

In middle of court, she was forced to stand up and state about how she felt that her 'father' could no longer look after her. She was bright red the whole time, and struggled to make up a believable statement. She was glad that only about six people were in that room.

Two hours later, she official became Janice Masters. Clockwork sent the hobo back to his home country, brain washed and in his original clothing. Clockwork was pleased, Vlad annoyed, and Janice filled with hate.

"Ugh!" Janice pulled at the dress, dramatically tilting back her head. "Can I leave now and never return?"

While Clockwork was chuckling, Vlad glared at the misbehaving cretin.

"Well then." Clockwork grabbed his staff and twirled it around. "I'll be taking my leave now, take care you two." Then he vanished into a swirling vortex.

Both humans looked at each other with distaste. One in a normal posture, the other with bent knees and still pulling down at the dress.

"Yeah, to make things clear, I hate you." Janice said still holding her posture.

"Yes, well the feeling is mutual." Vlad spoke in a monotone voice.

They both kept glaring at each other, until Vlad's phone went off. The ring tone was some sappy song about being alone, Janice noted.

"Vlad Masters speaking." Stepping away from Janice, he kept speaking in a hushed tone. The conversation seemed quite engaged, he angrily ended the call and dialed for a limo.

"So what, we gonna ride in style to your place?" Janice asked in her ridiculous posture.

"Yes, we are going to 'ride in style,' as you say… to our place." Vlad drawled as if it pained him to speak.

"Yeah, I'm going to pretend you didn't freakin' say that, and I'm just going to your place for a sleepover." Janice straighten herself, her back was starting to get stiff. "A terrible, awful, nightmarish sleepover."

Vlad shuddered at the crashing reality of having to bring this girl home, he was starting to wish that a cat would just magically take her place. Looking at the girl, she was busy picking debris of the city from her hair, the limo couldn't have arrived soon enough.

When they arrived at the mansion, Vlad tossed a blueprint of the castle in works towards Janice. He labeled every single floor and room, if it was already constructed or not, and made sure their rooms were on separate floors. He had urgent business to take care of, in the ghost world and human world, with no time to properly show the girl around.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Janice called out when Vlad started walking out the door.

"I'm late for a meeting." He left, leaving Janice alone in the Green Bay Packers themed room.

"Well then," The misfit teen unrolled the blueprint. "I should just TP the whole dang place if he's going to acting like trash." While skimming through the outline, a smile spread across her face. "Or, do something better."

Running towards what should be Vlad's room, she threw open the door, then she picked another room to open. With both rooms opened, she began thinking. "Ok, I definitely need some muscle around here…but where-" Throwing her head back, she gave out an evil cackle. "This is going to be rich."

She sprinted towards the fire place grabbing a statue's head. Flipping it open, she pressed down the button and entered the Vlad's hidden lab.

Looking around, Janice saw several machines, weapons, chemicals, and chambers. She then turned towards the ghost portal, it was closed. Frowning, she went around to find a way to open it. Instead she found something much better, a purple jumpsuit and a black hover board shaped like a surfboard. Protection and transportation.

Pulling on the oversized jumpsuit, she jumped when it started moving. Trying to take it off, she notice that it started shrinking on her. Scared that it might suffocate her, she grabbed the collar and pulled. Only to have it yanked back to hit her in the face, she skidded across the floor and hit her head on a table leg.

"Ow." Janice slowly got up, and rubbed the back of her head. Looking down, she noticed that the suit stopped moving and it actually fit her. "Holy hello…wonder if there's a mirror around."

She settled with one of the chambers that showed her reflection. "Doesn't look half bad." After a few good minutes of posing, she noticed that the suit actually had a cowl attached to it.

Giving the cowl a try, she pushed her hair into it and waited for the suit to adjust. The lenses made her see a shade of orange, and the bottom of it mask made a triangle shape, exposing her mouth and nose. Then the strangest thing happened, it spat her hair in the back making it into a ponytail.

"The heck?" She stared at her reflection in disbelief. Looking down she noticed her feet still had white flats, and her hands were exposed. Going back where she found the getup, she found oversized dark purple boots and gloves. Guessing they would shrink like the suit ,she put them on, and they did.

"Alright." Smiling, she went back to what she was doing; opening the ghost portal.

Going through every single mega computer, she slapped the keyboard when it asked for a six letter password.

"Ok Janice, if you were a crazy lonely old man, what six letter word would I use?" Tapping her lip, she thought of the first thing Vlad would type down: Maddie.

Looking up 'ghost portal,' another password had to be typed in to open it. Also it had to thirteen characters long, easy :Maddie Masters. This was just too easy.

As the portal whirled to life, Janice went to get the hover board. Picking it up, she heard someone from behind.

"Ha, ha! Finally, it was about time you opened that portal Plasmius. Plasmius?" Skulker looked around the lab looking for his part-time partner, only to see some girl in a jumpsuit and surf board. "Who the heck are you?"

"Huh," Janice shifted behind the board, "A surfer looking for some waves?" she made a hand wave that surfers on TV usually make.

"Sure, and I'm the muffin man." Skulker took out a missile launcher and aimed it towards the intruder.

Janice panicked, she jumped towards another part of room, the explosion caused her to slam into a mega computer. "Flagging stripes!"

"Alright girly," the hunter readied another missile. "I'm only going to say this once. Either tell me who you are, or prepared to be blasted into smithereens!"

"Alright, alright!" She used the board to balance herself. "The names Janice Flor-, I mean Masters!"

"Wait, Masters?" Skulker put away the weapon. "As in, Vlad Masters?"

"Yeah." She made her way towards a table. "I'm his daughter." She grumbled.

"I didn't know Plasmius had a kid, much less a short and pudgy one." The ghost hunter uttered.

"Hey!" The human fumed. "Who asked you?"

"What?" Skulker held his hands out in defense. "It's the truth."

"Why you…" She clenched her hands into fists.

"You're sort of remind me of a little pig." He grabbed his chin in thought.

"WHAT?!" She looked she was about to pounce the mech.

"Or a round purple pumpkin."

Janice flung the hover board that was blasted next to her, and chucked it towards the barbarian. Only to have it turn on and hover in midair.

Janice growled and Skulker started laughing.

"Har, har, laugh at the fat kid why don't ya." Janice turned towards the exit.

"Hey," Skulker called out. "where do you think you're going Pumpkin?" He zoomed after her. "We were just getting to know each other."

"I'm going to my room...if I can find it." She blushed in embarrassment. "And don't call me Pumpkin."

"How about Oinkers?" That got him a glaring teenage, "Ok, Pumpkin it is. So where you from Pumpkin?"

"Out of this world." She spat. "Literally."

The ghost hunter looked at her confused. "What? Are you some kind of alien or something?"

"No," Janice began. "I-…I'm from another country. So I guess I am an alien." She muttered, it was a close save. Clockwork did tell her to keep her origins a secret.

"Oh, uh…So are you from one of those orphanages?" He asked awkwardly. "The ones that let other people around the world adopt?"

"No." They made a left turn up stairs.

Now the hunter was really confused. "Wait, so if you're not from an orphanage, how are you Vlad's adopted kid?"

"My, uh, dad couldn't afford to take care of my anymore," They made it towards a door with a sticky note labeled 'Janice's room.' "and some how Vlad Masters found out about it. Now here I am, Vlad's adopted daughter"

"Wait, so Vlad just adopted you from your dad?" He blinked in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, hard to believe." Her breast started vibrating, and the suit spat out her compact. She barely had time to react and almost dropped it.

Opening it up, a text showed up;

_Janice, if you're wondering if you can ever return to your world, I'm afraid you have to give up that idea. Titan has erased your existence from your dimensions timeline, without erasing your existence as well of course. How else would you still be here? Anyways, because of this, you are now a permanent resident of this world - CW _

"Of course, like this day could get any better." Janice grumbled closing the compact. Now her older brother, Julian, gets to be an only child.

"Does your suit usually do that, or is that new?" Skulker folded his huge metallic arms.

"Hold it," Janice spread out her arms. "why are you following me?"

"Just wanted to see if you were telling the truth." He shrugged, besides the ghost child could wait…for the time being.

"So…you're not trying to get on my good side, so I won't tell Vlad about you trying to blow me up?" She asked threateningly, she almost forgot why she opened the portal in the first place.

"So you're from another country?" He stalled.

"Answer the question, yes or no?" The girl folded her arms.

"Maybe." Skulker waved his hand coolly.

"Close enough," Janice smiled. "I need you to do me a favor."

Vlad stretched out his back, he wasn't young like he used to be. Walking up the stairs, he made it towards his bedroom feeling dead tired. He just couldn't wait to settle in his memory foam bed, with imported fine silk sheets. He's bed was a little slice of heaven, apart from Maddie that is.

Opening his bedroom door, he walked into a box. Tripping, he decided to take note and beat the ever afterlife from the box ghost. He then dragged himself into bed, listening to the springs creak. Springs? This was a foam bed, not a spring bed.

Shooting up, Vlad turned on the lamp to see that his room didn't look like his room. This wasn't his bed, that wasn't his drawer, these weren't his silks, and that crude painting of Daniel certainly wasn't his!

Running towards the door, he slammed every single door open until he found his bed. Opening the tenth door, he spotted everything that should be in his room all covered in boxes.

"PEANUT BRITTLE!" Now Box Ghost was really in trouble.

Not knowing, the real culprits were hiding in another hallway snickering.


	8. Chapter 7: Meet The Fenton's

**Author's Note: JANICE NOW HAS AN ASK BLOG! janicemasters . tumblr . com(without spaces). Durr Hurr, fire bad and stuff ain't cool. Ugh, so this chapter has been made possible by the fact I was packing to head for Mexico. So yeah…vacation is only fun if you have wifi. Any way's, if anyone didn't know I'm a One Piece fan and HOW COME NO ONE TOLD THAT LAW LOOKED CUTE AS HELL WITHOUT HIS HAT. THIS ANGERS ME AND INTRIGUES ME. Back on track, enjoy these losers. **

**Chapter 7: Meet the Fenton's**

**They Make the Master's Look Normal**

**Warnings: So many shoes and the Masters interacting (sort of)**

* * *

It has been two weeks, two terrible long weeks, _of torture_. Vlad had to take pain-killers for his ever growing headache, the girl was just driving him insane. From taking his prototype self-adjusting jumpsuit, messing with one of his hover boards-she even dared to ruin the board with her ridiculous design of purple flames-, and somehow damaging his secret laboratory; how did she ever find it-his lab-in the first place? The nerve of that child, taking, and _destroying, _his things without permission.

But there were times where she was bearable, like her first couple visits in the city for clothes shopping. She never spent more than five hundred a day, left Vlad alone for hours-and sometimes he would have _Janice-free _days-, and she could still easily fit another two hundred outfits in her walk-in closet on her tenth day of shopping. Clothes shopping was a day of relaxing for Vlad, _then_ there was shoe shopping. Oh how he loathed shoe shopping, it was the beginning of Armageddon.

At first, when she first went out shoe shopping with a card he gave her, she came back with ten bags of shoes. No big deal, she'll probably get more within the next week, but it wasn't the next week. _It was the next day_.

She bought twice the amount of shoes that day, but then again it didn't seem much. But soon after that, she found a 24 hr. open shoe store. Vlad felt bliss at first, but when she didn't come back on the fifth day he worried. He actually worried. Before he could call the limo driver that took her, she came back with a delivery truck. A _delivery truck,_ _filled to the brim with bloody footwear! _He had to call in his usually renovators to actually expand her walk-in closet, so she could call it a walk-in closet again.

Breathing, Vlad remembered he had to handle only three more days until he can finally give himself a break. And a soothing vacation in the Atlantic City sounded nice. Madison, Wisconsin was just getting on his nervous, oh how he wished his beloved Maddie would just wash away all his problems.

He blinked, he smirked, and he to took out a pen and paper. He has a daughter! A daughter that gave him the perfect excuse to get the Fenton's to visit him! Oh, what a brilliant idea, he could once again see his Maddie. Even if she still hated him, or not, Jack wouldn't pass such an opportunity to meet his 'niece.'

Janice on the other hand, had to admit she was having the time of her life. Not only was she rich, she was free to do anything she wanted. Vlad wasn't anything like her biological father, who would always tell her what to do and made her feel worthless and weak. He, Vlad, would let her go around the city and shop her little heart out. She even got a whole room turned into her walk-in closet, for her shoes. Skulker would always pop up now and then to scare her, but other then that, it was a pretty sweet life.

Then Vlad told her about the Fenton's coming over, to meet _her_. She may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but she knew he was up to something. Something involving Danny and Maddie Fenton. They were suppose to be packing for Atlantic City, not spending time with a family Vlad's completely obsessed with.

Throwing on a sleeveless green turtle neck and black short shorts, Janice rushed down stairs for breakfast. She slipped on the pink bunny slippers she always leaves at the bottom of the stairs, to annoy Vlad of course. Smelling bacon, she smiled entering the dining room. Only to frown to see who was there. The Fenton's.

"M'hey!" Jack shouted with mouth full of pancakes, he swallowed hardly. "You must be Janice, it's nice to finally to meet you!" He boomed loudly. Standing up, he jogged towards her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Welcome to the family! Even though we're not really related, but we're still family!"

"Yeah, thanks." Janice wheezed for air. "Can I breath now?"

"Oh, sorry about." Jack put her down. "I'm just so happy that Vlad can finally know what's its like to be a father." He wiped away an incoming tear. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing ever V-man?"

"Yes Jack, it's a joy." Vlad sarcastically said. "Now that we're all here, let us eat. Not that you were Jack." He glared at his old colleague.

Jack gave a dopey smile. "Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself."

"I don't blame you," Janice took the free space next to Danny. "Vlad's cooking is pretty flipping awesome."

"Wait, you cooked all this?" Danny pointed at his pancakes suspiciously.

"You can cook?" Jazz looked surprised. "I thought you had a chef or something."

Vlad only chuckled. "I've always prepared my own meals, I hardly eat anything other than my own cooking."

"Ah, this reminds me of old college days, when you would always make flapjacks!" Jack shook his friend violently. "Those were the good old days, eh Vladdie?"

"Yes, the good old days." He pushed the oaths hands aside. "Even if those pancakes were always meant for Maddie." He mumbled lowly.

"Whath wa phat?" Jack asked with a mouth full.

"Oh, nothing." He turned in front of him where Maddie was seated, with Danny and Janice seated by each other. "Maddie. How are you my dear?"

"Fine." Maddie glared at the wicked man. She still hated him for trying to get her to leave Jack.

"Hey V-man, how's it been living with a daughter?" Jack asked with a full plate. How he manages to eat so quickly, was anyone's guess.

"I'll admit, it's been a life full of surprises." He sent a icy chill glare at the girl.

Janice only smirked, knowing that he was still mad at her for that time 'she' blew up half the lab. To be fair, it was Sulkers' missile that did the deed.

"Two weeks into fatherhood," Jack nudged his friend. "you gotta have a story or two to tell. How about you Janice?"

"Well-"

"I keep on seeing this ghost in my room." Janice interrupted Vlad with a smile. She wasn't going miss the opportunity of the Fenton's destroying the inside of Vlad's, still under construction, home.

"Ghosts!" Jack jumped on top of the table. Vlad was hit in the face with a glass of milk, and Maddie was hit with maple covered pancakes. "Where?!"

"Third floor, forth door on the left." Janice sipped her glass of orange juice.

"Maddie, get the bazooka," He pulled out a net from nowhere, with a serious look on his face. "we're going ghost hunting." He ran up the stairs giving out a battle cry.

"Forth door on the-" Vlad shot up from his sit. "Wait a buttered second, that's my room!" He ran after the idiot, while Maddie ran to get her anti-ghost weapons.

When all the adults left, Janice started laughing until her chair toppled over.

"Did you just say that because our parents are ghost hunters?" Jazz sat up glaring at the girl on the ground.

"M-maybe." Janice slowly got up, still shaking from laughter.

Then Skulker phased through the floor. "Ghost child!" He boomed.

"What the," Janice glared at the hunter. " Skulker?"

"What a surprise to see you here whelp." He ignored the girl, and took aim from his wrist launchers at him. "Now prepare to become my pelt!"

Danny jumped out of the way, while Janice rolled the opposite way. The rocket launchers destroyed the chairs where the two were seated.

"Hey, which where you're aiming that!" Janice huffed standing up, Skulker only smirked.

"Buzz off, uh," Danny looked at Janice then at Skulker. "ghost! I'll tell my parents, they're ghost hunters!"

Skulker lifted a metal brow, then he was hit with a powerful blast.

"Stay away from my boy, ghost!" Maddie held up the Fenton Bazooka. "Or I'll rip you apart, molecule by molecule!"

Skulker laughed. "You think you can defeat me?" He barked another laughter. "The greatest-" He shot with another blast.

Maddie tossed a Fenton Thermos at Danny. Danny didn't hesitate and aimed at the shaken ghost, Skulker howled as he was sealed in the tiny imprisonment.

"Great job, Danny!" Maddie smiled at her son. "Maybe you'll grow up to be a ghost hunter, just like me and your father!" She kissed her youngest on top of his head.

Danny blushed and tried waving his mom away. "Mom!"

"Maddie!" Jack rushed down stairs. "I heard loud noises, was it a ghost!"

"Yes dear," She pinched her son's cheek. "and Danny caught it. Didn't you Danny?" She cooed her son.

While both mother and father congratulated their son, Jazz glared at her 'cousin.' Danny may have dismissed it, but the way Janice interacted with Skulker, it was as if she knew already knew the ghost. Could she be a clone that Vlad created, like Danni, another halfa, or maybe she's a spy hired to get Danny to expose his secret. Whatever the case, she'll be keeping a close watch on her.

"Jazz!" Maddie called out. "Jazz sweetie, is there something wrong?"

Jazz jumped. "What?" She looked at her mother. "Oh um, sorry mom. I'm still pretty shaken from that ghost attack."

"Don't worry about thing Jazzy Pants!" Jack shouted in pride. "Danny took care of that scum, like a real-like a real ghost hunter!" He sobbed into elbow, Maddie patted her husbands back.

"Yes, well this has been an exciting morning hasn't it?" Vlad slowly walked down stairs. "Why don't you all make yourself comfortable in the theater room, while Janice and I have a private conversation upstairs."

"Sure thing V-man!" Jack rushed the hall, he recovered from his 'proud moment.' "Come one family, last one there is a spooky ghost!" He taunted.

Maddie took sport, while her kids reluctantly followed.

Vlad glared at his burden as she walked up the stairs. As they came face to face, Vlad had to restrain himself from physically harming her. Taking a deep breath, Vlad hid his face under his dominate hand.

"I can't even begin expressing my anger." Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pulling a stunt like, I just, how did you know they were ghost hunters?" He waved his hands at her.

"I didn't," Janice smirked. "I just thought it would be funny to tell them I saw a ghost."

Vlad just stared at her, this girl had to be lying. Maybe she saw them on the news, or looked them up when he told her about them. None the less, he had to put a stop to her shenanigans. If she behaved like this with guests, he could only imagine what she would do during their vacation.

"Aren't we going up stairs?" She lifted a brow. "Or is this already enough stairs for you?"

"No," Vlad crossed his arms. "you are. To your room, you're grounded."

"Bulls n' oxen!" Janice cursed, "Why? What did I do?" she spat at him.

"You're behavior," He sneered, "I just had about enough of it. You're grounded until further notice, and if you're your behavior doesn't seem to improve…" he gave her a long cold stare. "You will not be traveling with me to Atlantic."

Janice jaw dropped, who did he think he is? Her father?…Well that was partly true, but he was still one crazed up fruit loop! As Danny would put it. Then again she did want to go to Atlantic city. Clenching her jaw, she went up stairs to her room. Times like this she really hated Vlad. What Vlad and the Fenton's did later, she didn't care.

* * *

**Don't forget to ask Janice questions!**


	9. Chapter 8: Girl Meets Boy

**Author's Note: It's shark week guys! So cool! Anyways Janice's blog is always open for questions for Janice, and/or other characters. So you guys might be wanting British Will back…yeah, sorry about that. Also I haven't any recent reviews D: don't you guys love me anymore? ( Also thanks for the new fav 3) Back on track, enjoy this chapter! (© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 8: Girl Meets Boy**

**He's A Real Drunk**

* * *

As the rumbling of the engine died out, Janice lazily looked out of the passengers window viewing the outdoors. Planes came and went, as did the people, while the blazing sun cooked over everything in sight. The palm trees, seagulls, and obvious looking tourists flooded the area, making her wonder if anyone could walk pass through the sea of people. Vlad snapped her back into reality.

"Honestly. Were you planning to sit here all day, or actually get up to explore the city?" He was already unbuckled from his seat, and was wearing the most ridiculous getup. Khaki shorts, orange and yellow tacky tourist shirt, a straw hat, and lastly long sock with sandals.

Janice bit her tongue to keep herself quiet. Vlad told her if she ever, even once, made a single nasty remark, she'll find herself in a one way ticket back to home. In a box. Without drilled holes or the label 'fragile'. Getting out of her seat, she calmly followed Vlad out of winged vehicle.

Once they settled onto the black tar ground, Vlad pulled a bottle of sunscreen and slathered his face with it, he even left a thick amount on his nose. He was tempting her to say something snarky, she could sense it.

Janice grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her white and pink brimmed sunhat, and hid half her face behind brown tinted frames. At least Vlad couldn't see her glare at him, and why couldn't he wear something less tacky like her? She wore a white tank-top, high buttoned blue shorts, and white sandals, without the long socks.

"Vladimir!" A peppered haired man basically wearing the same thing as him, but with a purple and pink shirt, waved towards them. "I had absolutely no idea you where going to be here!"

Vlad smiled at the man. "Gregory, what a pleasure to see you again!" The two men embraced each other.

Janice noticed a messy dirty blond haired boy behind Gregory, possible around her age, with a complete angry tomato face. He, unlike his father, was wearing a half buttoned up white shirt, washed out shorts, and green flip-flops. Janice nodded towards him acknowledging his pain, he only sent a glare in return.

"Vladimir who's this?" Gregory elbowed the billionaire, "Finally given in the bitter life and got yourself a little mistress?" his light British accent was laced with humor.

"Good torte, no!" Vlad looked a cross between vomiting and being embarrassed.

The boy behind the man hissed out a 'Father!', while turning even more red. Janice was debating to either throw up, or die laughing.

"This is my daughter," Vlad corrected, "Janice." he pushed her in front of Gregory.

"Uh…Hi," She waved at the duo in front of her.

"Oh, my apologizes Vladimir." The man laughed, while wiping away his tears. "I was just playing for sport."

"And I'm sorry you had to meet my father," the boy mumbled, without a British accent Janice noted.

"Nonsense Will," Gregory laughed slapping his son on the back. "There's no sense to apologize for meeting such an outstand man, such as myself!"

"Yes, well, as delightful as this short reunion has been," Vlad waved at a man pushing the crate filled with his and Janice's luggage. "but we have to get settled into our inn."

"Let me guess," Greg smiled, "Rich Tipton Suite and Inn."

"Why yes," Vlad blinked in surprise. "How did you-?"

"Why it's the only place in the city to have both an indoor, and outdoor pool!" he laughed hysterically, while Will pinched the bridge of his nose.

While there walk to the hotel, Janice found out that Will's full name was William Smith Comrade, and he was not-in fact-British. His dad, or father as he calls him, likes to play jokes and pretending to be British was his favorite thing to do. Vlad and Gregory met by chance while they were stuck at an airport; Gregory was late for his flight, and Vlad's private jet was in repairs and his flight was canceled. They both hit it off when Vlad saw Gregory's Green Bay Packers tie, and Gregory caught sight of Vlad's Green Bay Packers watch. It was scary how Will mentioned Vlad as 'her father', she had feeling she would never get used to that.

After two hours, both families finally checked into their suites. Vlad and Greg went off to the bar to chat, leaving Janice and Will alone.

With both teenagers left in the lobby, Janice was debating whether to ditch the rich boy, or ask him to tour the city with her. Either way made her feel nervous, being alone in an unknown place is scary, but being in an unknown place with a stranger was even scarier.

"So…want to go for a walk?"

Janice jumped at the sudden noise, turned to she face Will. "What?" She asked.

Will rolled his eyes, "I asked if you wanted to go for a walk." brushing his messy bangs away to the side.

"Sure," she replied slowly.

She was starting to regret her decision, for this was no walk. She had to practically sprint to keep up with Will. _Darn his long legs!_ Janice glared at said legs as they turned a corner, the walk seemed more like a jog.

Out of the corner of Janice's eye she saw the perfect shoe, no scratch that, the perfect heel, waiting for her across the street. Grabbing a hand full of Will's covered back, she grabbed onto him until he stopped.

"What?" the teenager asked unamused at the sudden halt.

"We need to go there, now." Janice commanded, not caring if she sounded rude or not. Besides, Vlad wasn't there watching her every move.

Before Will could protest, he was being hauled across the street by a girl that was a foot shorter than him. She didn't let go of his back until they were inside the shoe store Janice eyed.

"Welcome to the Glass Slipper." A blond girl dressed in a blue short dress greeted them. Her plain name tag labeled 'Natalie' showed what to call her, and her fake smile showed that she didn't want to be here.

Janice made a beeline towards the heels pile, she rummaged through the boxes to find her size; five. Will confusedly stayed by the entrance until his brain started figuring out why he was here, he went after Janice huffing with every step.

"What are we doing here?" he lounged against wall, eyeing nothing in particular.

"I'm looking for a pair of heels, and you're being my trusty golden retriever waiting by my side." Janice ignored Will's startled snort.

"I'm being you're what?" he stared at the girl before him. Was Vlad aware of his daughters rude behavior?

Janice smiled to triumph as she found her shoe size, opening the box she revealed a pair of blue heels with stitched white hearts. It was a simple design, but to Janice it was a master piece. After making sure the heels would fit, she quickly paid for them at the door.

"You ruined my shirt." Will grumbled as he felt the back of his shirt. The fabric felt loose, and too wrinkly for his liking.

"You can get a new one later, rich boy." Janice swung her shopping bag around. "Let's just get this walk over with." Then she heard a strange growling.

Will blushed, cursing at his luck, he quickly saw a bar and restaurant close by. Giving Janice a taste of her own medicine, grabbing her shopping bag, he dragged her all the way to the faculty.

The restaurant was small, it had a five seated bar table, four tables, two booths, and only one chandelier. The place was empty, save for an elderly couple, and a thin man dressed in black and an apron greeted them at the door. They took a booth.

Janice scowled at the menu in front of her, everything looked disgustingly foreign. Cow tongue soup, sheep leg roast, goose with duck, veil mushroom poof, black chicken stow, etc. The only thing she could probably stomach down was the strawberry salad. When their waiter asked for their drink, Janice asked for a glass of water and Will asked for a beer. That made Janice raise a brow, the waiter didn't ask for an id.

When the food came Janice settled with the salad, and Will settled with the black chicken stow. The chicken was almost charcoal, stuffed with potatoes, onions, beets, and god knows what else. Janice's salad was lettuce with walnuts and strawberries, topped off with some kind of sour smelling salad dressing.

"So," Janice rolled a strawberry in the salad, with a fork. "you drink."

Will grunted as he took a swig from his beer bottle. "Don't we all." The sides of his mouth twitched when he saw Janice's expression. "What? I don't look _that_ young." He mumbled taking another swig.

"Thought you were seventeen or something." Janice stabbed the strawberry, it was dripping of the mystery sauce.

Will glared at his plate, as if it were mocking him, "I don't look that young." he muttered again. He stabbed the chicken, causing the steamy vegetables inside to ooze out.

"What the chicken ever do to you?" Janice teased chewing on a strawberry, the dressing tasted bitter.

Will ignored her, shoveling fork loads of food in his mouth. He was hungry, not mad at the world. Finishing his beer, he ordered another, then another, then another three more. By the end of his meal, he had five bottles empty bottles by his side. He was nursing a half empty bottle in his hand, smiling at Janice.

"You know," he drawled. "I think you look real cute. I'm glad I'm your golden retriever."

"Ok…" Janice folded the last piece of lettuce to fork up. "you had enough to drink, man." She was still surprised to see a drunk person, she thought it was impossible since she couldn't even curse here.

"No." He waved his free hand at her, "I'm not even finished." he lifted the bottle to his lips chugging it.

She finished chewing her lettuce when the bottle came down.

"Your check." The waiter laid the item on the table and left. Will squinted at the paper, trying to figure out what it is.

"Is this your number?" He pushed the paper in her face.

Janice sighed and snatched the paper away, only to be surprised that a phone number was actually on the paper. The thin male waiter left his number for Janice; it did state 'For the cute plump girl'. Sighing Janice looked at the total of their diet: $65.96.

"Hand me your wallet." she waved at the drunkard in front of her.

Will smiled like he was a freshmen asked out for prom. Pulling the wallet from his pocket, he carefully handed it to her. Letting his hands linger on her out stretched palm, he slowly let go with the smile still on his face.

Flinching at the weird touch, she took out a hundred from the case. Telling the waiter to keep the change, she grabbed her shopping bag and the drunk before heading out.

It was night already, but the city lights said other wise. Will moaned painfully as he tired to open his eyes; the restaurant was dully lighted. He leaned against Janice like she was a piece of wall, throwing complements at her every two steps he would take.

By the time they got back to the hotel, Janice was exhausted. She threw Will on couch once they entered the lobby, the lobbyist gave them a weary look until Janice flashed her room keys. Will hugged one the couch pillows, then looked up at Janice smiling.

"I like you," He said, "you didn't yell at me for being drunk." snuggling in the cushions he began to snore.

Janice sighed, "Weirdo," this was going to be a very interesting Summer.


	10. Chapter 9: Raising The Dead

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm really concerned that no one like Will, or the recent chapters…Is there anything I'm missing out on? Anyways here's some action, no more boring calm summer. Hahhahhahhahahaha. I'll be throwing more action in this rewrite so expect some BA's here and there! (© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 9: Raising The Dead**

**One Of Janice's Hidden Talents**

* * *

Somewhere deep underground within the ghost zone, a large decaying coffin shook violently. Deep red crimson lights spread across the ghost territory, its gnarled lifeless trees twisted and formed, shrubs went up into flames, spears, knives, and swords arose from the yellowish-green sands. The green skies were covered in smoke, reaching above the horizon, but were focused around the buried casket.

Pair of bandaged arms ripped through the ground, pulling a body and bits of wood with it. Muscles seized under rotting green flesh, red eyes skimmed its surroundings, and black hair whipped around a square face. The body was dressed in medieval roman armor, bandages covering each limb. A sword drew up next to it, roughly grabbing the weapon he shouted.

"Men awaken! For it is time that I, Thesis, become your king once again!" the last words echoed across the fields, a thunderbolt struck the ground.

Every decayed tree staggered before changing, each one morphing into corpses dressed as soldiers. Weapons were grabbed, limbs fell, legs staggered, but once they all settled they were kneeling in front of their king. The largest of them all stood next to the king, grunting as his left arm fell with sword in hand.

"Remus, dear friend, what has happen to you-?" Thesis' jaw fell, dangling from the skin of his neck. Pushing his jaw back up, he grimaced. "What has happen to all of us? Where is my beloved Rose? Where is Rosetta?"

"The afterlife is cruel, we are mere rotting flesh. Where is our promised land?" The larger roman grunted. "Thesis, my lord, our promised land."

The king let his jaw fall, thumping his collarbone. The blind witch promised of a better afterlife for him and his men, were they would all be reunited with their loved ones. Skimming the land he noticed where he was, the dead lands. The very land, the very desert, he and his men perished while protecting the front of his queen's kingdom. This was not the reward he dreamed of!

Throwing his sword to the ground, he roared. "My men! We have been tricked, the gods laugh at our face!" Clicking his jaw in place painful, he snarled. "If they do not show us our promised land, we shall take theirs! Show yourselves gods! Show yourselves and fight!"

The army roared with their king, filled with rage and hate.

"Show us our promised land!" Thesis was blinded by a white vortex, it hummed and whirled in front him. Teasing him, he was sure of it. "Is this how you show yourself?" he shouted. "Are you a coward? Fight!" He picked up his sword and ran into the void, his troop followed behind.

Janice pinched the bride of her nose. She was once again stuck with a drunk Will, and he only drank a piña colada. A _piña colada_. This man, no, this boy could not handle alcohol. He was sitting at the hotels bar smiling like an idiot; Vlad decided to go mini-golfing with Gregory. Now her she was, babysitting some stupid drunk.

"Janice," Will sung, "I am not about to throw up." his eyes twinkled with mischief.

After a week with Will, she knew he was lying. Other than being a happy drunk, he was a lying drunk. She sighed, the bartender pulled out a bucket for Will, hearing Will vomit was enough to make her sick.

"Ok, I'm done." Will muttered into the bucket, he vomited again.

As he finished, the bartender left to dispose the liquid. He lazily looked up at Janice, with that smile Janice hated. "I think I saw Buddha." He slurred.

Janice slammed her head against the bar table. She cursed herself for wearing a long red dress, it was just too hot to wear anything else, wishing she had worn a tee and shorts like Will. Kicking someone over the head in a long dress is hard. "Shut up Will." Janice grounded.

Will frowned, but kept quiet. Then a loud crash was heard in the lobby.

"I didn't do it!" Will shouted as Janice turned towards the opening of the lobby.

A small closet door that was in the lobby shattered, roman zombies filled the lobby. The people who were lounging in the lobby ran for their lives, the lobbyist picked up the phone and called the police, the Romans shouted angrily.

"Seize this tower for the king!" One of the soldiers shouted, others ran to capture the people running away. "Make these peasants the King's servants!"

"What?" Will pushed himself up on Janice's shoulders, trying to get a better look at what was happening. "Is it Halloween already?"

"No, but we should be running already." Janice grabbed Will's hand and ran for the emergency exist in the bar.

Pushing the door open, Will pulled Janice back. Before Janice could yell at him, a spear lodged itself into the door. "Crud."

"You there," a voice shouted from behind. "where do you think your going?"

"Double crud." Breathed Will.

Being tied next to Will wasn't the ideal vacation, nor was being surrounded by a bunch of roman zombies. Janice grumbled as she wiggled against, now sober, Will. Will glared at her as if it was her fault that they were tied up in the first place, Janice glared back.

The people that were also bounded in the lobby huddled in fear, eyeing the soldiers like they would attack any second. They gasped when the soldiers quickly made two straight lines, making way for what looked like to be their leader.

The leader glared at the people with a hateful sneer, "I am King Thesis, by now and all eternity you all will become my servants. Any questions? No-"

"Get me out these stupid ropes." Will growled. Every human gasped at the outburst, Janice just hissed his name.

"What? Do my ears deceive me?" Thesis walked over to Will. "Does a low servant dear speak to me?"

"I'm no ones servant." Will smirked.

Thesis' loose jaw clenched. Raising his foot, he smashed it against Will's head, sending both Janice and Will skipping across the floor.

"Will, if we ever get out of this. I am going to kill you." Janice pulled at the ropes, getting them both sitting up again. Looking at Thesis she flinched, he was really ugly.

Thesis staggered, "Rosetta," he whispered. "You there, girl, next to the fool. What is your name?" he stepped closer to the pair.

Janice tried to scoot away from the king, but Will held them still. "Fudging rice." She cursed her luck.

"Hey, I'm not done with you." Will spat, his face was bruised.

"I am very much finished with you." the king sent his foot towards Will again, only to miss when Will pushed himself and Janice to the side. "Hold still, peasant." Thesis stomped on Will's left leg, making him cry in pain.

"Jesus, Will." Janice looked at her partner with shock.

"Now where was I? Oh yes," The rotting soldier smiled. "your name." he kneeled in front Janice, ignoring Will's cursing.

Janice paled seeing his red glowing eyes and how the skin on his jaw hanged. Swallowing, she opened her mouth, only to be frozen by fear. She did not think a character from a cartoon could be this scary.

"Your name?" The corpse asked again.

"Her name is Janice," A voice came from behind. "and I would very much appreciate it if you released her." Plasmius sent an ecto-beam towards the roman, sending the leader flying.

"Plasmius!" Shouted Janice is surprise.

"A god!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Men, prepare to fight!" Thesis shouted while standing up.

Plasmius multiplied himself three times, four Plasmius' fought the on coming army. Steel swords clashed with ecto swords, fists connected with undead flesh, and ecto blood splattered everywhere. None of the soldiers paid attention to the escaping captives.

Gregory and human Vlad untied everyone, instructing them to quietly leave the inn. When Gregory untied Janice and Will, Janice had to help Will stand up. Looking back at the fight, Janice winced when one of the Plasmius' was punched in the face.

Once outside, Will leaned against Janice as ambulances came to the building. A medic walked up to them check Will's bruised face and injured leg, sending for a stretcher a few zombie soldiers came out of the building. Everyone screamed and fled the scene, the medic checking Will ran for the nearest ambulance that began to drive away.

"Now I know why there were barely any cops on the show." Janice muttered as the policemen ran back into their cars driving away.

"Great, mister high and mighty is coming over here." Will glared as Thesis walked over to them. "Janice you stay here and fight him off, I'm going to hop for it."

"What the heck Will!" Janice twisted the arm Will had over her shoulder.

Both young adults bickered amongst each other, ignoring the fact that their lives were endanger. Thesis withdrew his sword, slowly walking towards them, then thrust the point in front of Will's visage.

"I command you release the girl, peasant." the zombie's red eyes narrowed.

Will looked at the undead king, then at the sword. Scowling, Will threw his mouth opened. "Ok, fist of all, I am not a peasant. Second of all she's the one holding my arm."

Thesis' eyes widen, he snarled at the boy who was mocking him. "That's it boy. Now you die!"

Will's father voice rang, and the ancient warrior was thrown back. Plasmius showed up holding his fist high in the air smoking. Thesis' jaw fell up, hanging loosely against his chest. The fallen soldier slowly stood up, grabbing his jaw he forced it back into place. Giving out a battle cry, the soldier charged after Plasmius. Both undead creatures struggled with each other, Vlad having the upper hand for not being rotten flesh.

"Your cell's ringing." Will droned, indulged with the battle in front of them.

"Cell…" Janice didn't remember bringing her cell, but the custom-built pockets in her bra said otherwise. Reaching for whatever was vibrating, she pulled out Clockwork's compact.

Snapping the item open, she was greeted by the time ghost's face. "Janice, it seems that we have a little problem in our hands."

"No," Janice mockingly drawled. "Really?"

Clockwork ignored her, "About two thousand years ago, there was a small Roman Empire , of only men, that sailed over to Africa in hopes of becoming a bigger kingdom. Dumb I know, but that's what you get if you're only an Empire full of guys. Unlucky for them, they were building their new stronghold in the territories of a nearby tribal village. They were pushed deep into a desert without hold of triumph, but they met a wondering witch that foretold of good fortunate if they would spare her some food. With little flesh she had, the soldier felt obliged to feed her. A few miles into their journey, they found a palace filled with servants, and a pale, white queen. The leader of the band of men, Thesis, instantly fell in love with her, and she with him. And don't interrupt me.

"The queen and the Roman leader married within a few weeks, the soldiers grew jealous as they themselves didn't have a love of their own. The queen, being the good-hearted person she was, allowed the soldier to court any of her servants of their chosen. Soon the kingdom grew, filled with children and happy marriage, but not all was well. The queen could not bare children, for every time she tried she was doomed to fail. Both the queen and Thesis were devastated for not being able to deliver offspring.

"Years passed, when the witch Thesis and his men fed reappeared to them. She began explaining why the queen couldn't produce offspring, for the neighboring kingdom was using dark magic so no heir would inherit her land. Furious, the Roman leader declared war against the kingdom, with his men by his side. The witch then asked for three pieces of gold, incase the men fell in battle, for she would promise them a better afterlife. Little did they know that the witch was really casting a spell that would keep them and their land asleep for three thousand years.

"When all the men died during battle, the queen begged the witch that next time she was reborn in this world she would be reunited with her love. The witch agreed, as long as her family could leave within the palace. Summoning great spirits, the queen soul was scattered around several worlds, until her soul settled whole once again in three thousands years. Turns out you have a piece of her soul…oops."

"Wait, what?" Janice blinked at Clockwork.

"Here, let me just," the ghost's image was washed away, showing a short plumped women with dark hair and brown eyes. "Take away the brown eyes, replace them with green. We get you." His voice chimed.

"You've got to be kidding me." She felt Will's arm shift over her shoulder.

"Great," Will growled, "team zombie is heading this way."

"Ignore the boy Janice, this is more important." Clockworks voice snapped, his image was back on the mirror. "You presence here has awoken an army of the undead, and they will not stop until they are given what they want."

"If it's me, I'm out of here." the teenager was not going to be some ugly zombie's queen.

"No," Clockwork chuckled. "it's their promised land. The leader would be a bit tricky to please, but the other just want their promised land. All you need to do- hold on, don't go anywhere." The image showed Clockwork going away then coming back again with a Fenton thermos. "There are times where I wish he had a timeline so it wouldn't be so infuriating to be around him." Glaring at the object, he roughly shoved it into his cloak. "Now where was I? Oh yes, all you need to do is find a descendent of the witch to raise the spell from their land."

"How am I suppose to do that?" The teenager looked up to see a bunch of Plasmius fighting off zombies.

"I'll give you a hint," Clockwork smirked, "they're right next to you." his chuckling image vanished, leaving Janice to stare at her own shocked face.

"We need to scram fast." Will shifted to her left.

"Dear, I would advise you to put that away." Gregory said to her right.

Snapping her compact closed, Janice was slowly processing the concept that she was between not one, but two potential witches, wizards, or whatever they were.

"Come on chubby," Will reached for the compact, but Janice quickly stuffed it in her bra. "we need to move."

"I'm going to ignore the rude behavior towards a lady, but he's right sweetie." Gregory took Will's arm from her shoulder and put it across his. "It's too dangerous to stay here, and I've lost sight of your father." He ignored Will's glare and Janice's wincing.

"I think Vla-, my dad, would be fine on his own." Janice felt her tongue swell as she said 'dad.' "He is a full-grown man after all."

"That is correct, but I'm sure anyone could be hurt by Roman zombies." Gregory started moving away from the battle field. "I mean, look a that poor Wisconsin Ghost. Who would have thought it would follow you and your father all the way here."

"Yeah," Janice witnessed Vlad's ghost forms being slammed into one whole being. She almost felt sorry for him, almost.

The trio began their movement of safety away from the undead.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 10: Secret Comrades

**Author's Note: (Chapter has been updated 9/1/14) Sorry if this chapter seems a bit sloppy, but a relative of mine has recently passed away. Putting that aside, I hope my emotions won't get the best of me. So please enjoy this weeks chapter!(© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 10: Secret Comrades**

**You Never Know What They're Up To**

* * *

Bandaging up Will's face, Janice shift the first-aid kit in her lap. They were seated inside the Atlantic City police department waiting for an ambulance for Will's leg, Gregory on other hand was up and about walking in circles.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Gregory was biting his flat fingernails. "Where is Vladimir?"

"Ugh, I'm sure he's fine so, calm down." Janice used an alcohol wipe above Will's right brow. "And you, quiet moving." She grabbed Will's face as he backed away from the alcohol burn.

"Stop using those on me." Will hiss. "Isn't there anything else to use?"

"Do you _want_ me to throw the empty bottle of hydrogen peroxide at you face?" she threaten.

"Are you not the least bit worried about your father?" Gregory slouched next to her.

Janice pressed her lips together, smoothing the last bandage on Will's face, a sigh released from her breath. Closing the kit, she looked at Gregory's worried face. "Maybe just a little bit." A crash was heard in the stations front doors.

"Is that Vlad Masters?"

"You mean the rich guy from Wisconsin?"

"I can't tell, he's too badly damaged."

"Call the ambulance!"

"Wasn't the ambulance suppose be here for that guy's leg?"

Janice and Gregory staggered to the front of the station, leaving cripple Will behind, to see Vlad beaten up and his golfing clothes torn.

"The lord's son," Janice breathed.

"Vladimir," Gregory choked.

Vlad's body staggered up on his knees, looking up, he's beaten face became more visible. "You would think that your everyday corpse would be buried six feet underground, not walking on and about like some Hollywood movie scene." He toppled backwards onto the floor.

"Vladimir, get a hold of yourself!" Gregory slammed his knees down gripping whatever was left of Vlad's shirt. Janice was in the background, covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Sir, be careful." One of the officers around called, "He could have internal bleeding, I would advise not to move him."

"But I simply can't leave him on the ground like this," Gregory's voice cracked. "Janice he's your father, do something."

Many officers blinked in confusion.

"Father?"

Janice bit the inside of her cheek as all the cops started whispering, today was not her day. She would always get a sick feeling in her stomach when people would call Vlad her 'father,' she just couldn't stand it. One of these days she might end up throwing up, all because of that stupid word. The sirens of the ambulance drowned out her thoughts, they took Vlad and Will.

Biting the tips of his fingers, Gregory stared at the ground with a worried expression. Janice was blankly staring at the ceiling, she was recently attacked by reporters who quickly heard about Vlad's daughter.-Also he's injuries, but juicy gossip was more important to them-. The hospitals waiting room was large, and already full to the brim with zombie victims. Janice looked at people who where huddled in a corner crying about turning zombies themselves, showing off their zombie bite marks. Snorting, she tilted her head where she could see Gregory worry to the max, and the reporters being held back by police officers.

"Attention," A female voice sounded over the loud speaker, "would the father of, William Smith Comrade, please come to room 234 C."

Gregory looked at Janice, "Will you be joining me?"

Janice shook her slowly, "No," she went back to staring at the zombie victims.

Gregory nodded, slowly standing up he strutted over to the elevator pressing for floor C. Pulling out a piece of leather from the front pocket of his trews, he closely examined the glowing sapphire symbols embedded in the hide. Turning it over in his hands, he pressed his lips in a then thin line, face expressionless. As the doors dinged opened he thrust the item back into his pocket, walking out he searched for his son's room.

Finding said room, he opened the door to see Will drugged, leg hoisted up in cast, and in a hospital gown a size too big. Gregory snorted, then full out busted laughing. Will glared, or at least tried to, his eyebrows kept slanting in the wrong direction.

"Forgive me, forgive me," Gregory wiped his tears and closed the door behind him. "But you look down right ridicules."

"Forget it," Will slurred, "at least she isn't here to make fun of me." he slouched against his pillows.

"Oh?" Gregory sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Who is this 'she'? If I might ask."

"No one," Will sat up staggering, "that's not important now. We have that little zombie problem to talk about."

The corners of Gregory's mouth twitched, his son couldn't hide that blush that was forming awhile ago, then his face darkened. "They were not schedule to wake for another millennia, but it seems something has unbalanced the interval." He took out the leather, it wasn't glowing brightly as before.

"Is that?" Will's eye's widen, "But that means a piece of Rosetta's soul is here."

Gregory licked his upper lip, "I'm afraid it is _here_."

Will swallowed, "Do you know who it is?"

"We both know," he sadly looked at his son. "I'm afraid it's Janice who holds the soul."

"No," Will gripped the sheets under him. "why are they reacting to her soul now?" He growled at his father.

Gregory sighed, "I am also asking myself that question."

"What are we going to do?" Will stared at his father.

"We need to lure them back, to their resting grounds." Gregory folding his hands nervously.

* * *

**Don't forget to checks Janice's blog to ask questions and check out Misfit Master art! Also please review, reviews are love and encouragement. **


	12. Chapter 11: Family Secrets

**Author's Note: I updated chapter 10, so check that out. And sorry if this other chapter seems messy, but I was busy taking care of this abandoned kitten, which sadly didn't make it, because no shelter would pick it up. So ignore my sad life and enjoy this chapter! (© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 11: Family Secrets**

**Every Family Has At Least One**

* * *

Janice stepped out of the elevator, stepping into floor B. Skimming through all the doorplates, she stopped at room 194. Unlocking the entrancing, she smirked, seeing Vlad covered in bandages, looking like a mummy, was by the fair one of the most hilarious things she has ever seen.

"So, how did the whole zombie thing go," She walked up him, "Mummy?"

Vlad glared at her, "How do think it went?" he stood up waving at the bandages annoyingly.

"It could have been worse," she shrugged. "like having one of them fall in love with you!" She slumped in a chair against the wall. "Like, being sucked into this world was bad enough, now I have to deal with a love sick zombie with an _army, an army. _How can this summer get any worse?"

Just then an explosion was heard.

"You just had to ask," Vlad staggered up from the bed. "didn't you?"

The walls shook uncontrollably, cracks started forming as the ceiling started enclose over the parties head. Vlad rushed forward, holding onto Janice quickly, making them both intangible before they were crushed. The building shook as another explosion was heard, debris swirling around whatever was left in the room. Janice stared in shock as what was once a regular hospital became nothing but a big gaping hole in the building. Explosion after explosion, the building started to collapse on itself.

"What the hay is going?!" Janice shrieked as Vlad flew them above the building. They saw several people already evacuating the building, while others still seemed to be trapped inside.

"It seems as if though the cavalry has arrived." Vlad said bitterly.

Janice wrapped her arms around Vlad's neck, ignoring his protests, hiking herself up to see 'the cavalry.' "We're gonna die." Turns out 'the cavalry,' was really the Guys in White, how where being overpowered by the zombies.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen-" Vlad yelped as a glowing blue rope tied itself around them.

The restrains slipped through Janice's body, tighten around Vlad's waist. The screaming teenage held on tight, as the elder was being pulled down to the ground. Screaming, both members zipped through the air, heading straight towards the unforgiving ground. Before coming to an end, a large, almost transparent, blue rectangle formed underneath them, softening their land.

Bouncing up and down the strange martial, it vanished as quickly as it appeared Janice landed in her knees, while Vlad landed on his bottom-still tied up-.

"Vladimir," a voice came behind them, from a dark alley. "You're the spirit?" Gregory stepped forward, with Will-without the cast-behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vlad faced away from his friends.

"Do not lie to me Vladimir!" Gregory shouted as he motioned Will towards Janice, he pulled the end rope that had Vlad tied up. "This lasso only ties the ones that are specters."

Will cautiously walked towards Janice, while keeping a careful eye on Vlad. Reaching for Janice, he didn't expect her jolt away from him. "Janice get over here, he's dangerous." he commanded.

"I make my own darn decision." Janice snapped, "and one of them happens to be getting rid of those zombies."

"You have no idea what you are up against, young lady." Gregory took out a green vial from his pockets. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drain out the soul that is possessing your father." He opened the bottle and dragged Vlad closer to him.

"No!" Vlad tried squirming away, "Gregory, lets be civil about this."

"Don't not call me by my name sp-"

"For crying out loud," Janice interrupted Gregory. "He's not possessed!"

Will and Gregory blinked in confusion, Vlad scowled at her.

"Look ok," Janice held her forehead in frustration. "Vlad's a halfa, half ghost half human, end of story." she pointed at the Comrade's "Now you guys are some descendents of some old freakin' witch, that cast a spell on these freakin' zombies. And I'm holding a piece of some queen's soul that was married to the zombie leader." she clapped both her hands together. "Is everyone up-to-date? Good, now about those zombies," She pointed were there was a group of the undead running towards their direction.

Gregory quickly untwined Vlad, both Comrades holding a blue lasso in hand. "How did they find us so quickly?" Will asked.

"Rosetta's and Thesis' soul are entwined," Gregory quickly explained. "Because Thesis' soul is whole, he can sense Rosetta's, but since Janice only holds a piece of her soul, she can't sense him."

"Wait," Janice cocked her head, "does that mean I'm a beacon for a whole zombie army?"

"In a way," Gregory readied his whip, "yes." He lashed at the undead army, with Will by his side.

But the attempt was futile, as the zombies grabbed the ropes and slammed their skulls against theirs. Vlad quickly morphed into Plasmius, duplicating himself to grab all three to escape. His duplicates took damage from taking the Comrades away from the zombie's, making him weaker than what he already was. They some how made it back to Wisconsin.

* * *

Gregory walked down the stairs, he took Vlad to he's room for some well needed rest, he couldn't help but smile as he heard the two young adults bicker.

"Come down you two." Greg turned around to see Janice in a jumpsuit. "What are you wearing?"

"It's my jumpsuit," Janice was trying to get one of her gloves out of Will's grip, "I use it when I go to the ghost world to practice using my hover board." she let go of the glove, making Will stagger.

"Ghost world?" Gregory's eyes widen. "You go to the land of the dead?"

"It's too risky to go." Will huffed.

"Look Janice," Gregory started. "we need to stay put. Those zombie's are miles away, it will take them days to get here."

"So what?" Janice crossed her arms. "We stay put and do nothing? Just incase you want to know, I am going far away from here as possible."

"Hold it, we need to make a plan first," Gregory sat down on the couch. "before we make any hasty decisions."

"What are we going to do?" Janice spewed. "Sit down and hold hands, while those freaks come knocking on the door?"

"We won't let them touch you.' Will reassured. "But we do need to ask you some questions."

"We do?" his father asked confusingly.

"Yes we do," he pinched the bridge of his nose annoyingly. "like; How do you know about our ancestor?"

Janice froze, she was really bad at keeping her mouth shout. Rubbing one bare hand into a gloved one, she went through a pocket in her suit, taking out her compact.

"Now is not the time to powder your face." Gregory shook his head.

"I'm not going to powder my freakin face," Janice opened the compact, surprised to see Clockwork smirking at her.

"She was going to explain her magic mirror." Clockwork hummed amusingly.

"Magic mirror?" Both males made there way to study the compact.

"Yes, magic mirror." the time lord chuckled. "You see, Janice seeks for explanations, I tell her everything she needs. When the zombie attack came into action, I told her everything I knew. From the zombies history came, to your families history. I told her everything that was related to Thesis' army, including how to defeat them."

"Could you tell us how to defeat the army?" Gregory asked.

"I'm afraid you already know how to, warlock." the ghost's image faded away.

"Warlock?" Janice tried to hold in her laughter.

"Laugh it up why don't yeah." Will glared at her.

"Quiet both of you." Gregory raked a hand through his hair. "I'm thinking."

"I hope you were not thinking about ways to destroy me." Vlad walked down the stairs in his signature clothing.

"Vladimir," Gregory jogged towards his friend. "you should be resting."

"I'll be alright Gregory," Vlad waved him off. "I'm not going to have an army of rioting corpses have the upper hand." He glared at them all. "Do we have a plan, or am I going to have to make one myself?"

* * *

**Please review and check Janice's blog for whatever reason! Look at Misfit Master doodles or asking questions!**


	13. Chapter 12: Reflecting

**Author's Note: I decided to rewrite chapters 12 and 13, then be on a temporary hiatus. Don't worry I'll be back to updating ASAP. Also go check on Janice' blog (link is on my profile), there's a sweet time line and spoiler alerts (future character and Janice developments) ! (© Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon) **

**Chapter 12: Reflecting**

**Mirrors Can't Give Us The Image We Want**

* * *

It has been five days since the zombie attack, five long days. With no one within the ghost hunting community-expect the GIW, but they failed miserably-wanting to take care of the rotting fleshes, the national guard took it upon themselves to rid the world of these monsters. With fruitless efforts of attack, the navy was involved, then the military, and finally the air force. Every weapon known to many was used on the moving army, any tactic thought was overcome, and all blockages created were penetrated. The undead army seemed unfazed with every attack, seeming unharmed and marching forward. Any progress made by the humans was a step backwards, as the zombies also pertained abilities similar to a ghost-which still didn't obtained ghost hunters interests-. All hope seemed to dwindle, especially when Amity Park's home town hero failed to defeat the army. The battle against the zombies seemed impossible, but for two families the battle was about to begin.

Janice was starting to wonder where those zombies were at-she's hoping stuck in a ditch with no way out-, its been five days since she last saw them. Vlad told her it would take at least two weeks for them enter Wisconsin grounds. She had a feeling that it would take a much shorter amount of time.

Sitting within the middle of her room, she looked out of the large window from the far south part of her room. The large periwinkle curtains were pushed aside, letting rays of sunlight pour into the luxurious room. She turned to look at her oversized bed, it had to be at least four times the size of her old bed. Now that she's taking note, this room was four times the size of her old room, the dull purple walls were nothing like pasty white walls of her old room, these wardrobes were nothing like her drawers, the walk-in closet was nothing like her miniature one, the new carpet was always clean unlike her old carpet that was there when her parents bought their home, and she missed her skull sheets that were in contrast with the red sheets.

Curling into a ball on the floor, she glanced at the large desk with the latest high definition laptop with Mastersofts latest programs. She had everything, she was spoiled, she was something Vlad ignored on a daily bases. Digging her fingers into the flesh of her arms, tears spilled down her face. Behind the blurred vision she could see the faces of her friends, families, enemies, past boyfriends, and pets. Everyone and everything she was forced to leave behind. But why know? Why did she feel the need to miss them all now?

There was a knock on the door.

Janice dusted off her Janice and pulled at her purple t-shirt. The same clothes she's been wearing for five days. Was she starting to become a cartoon character, a character that always stays the same and never grows up?

Falling back on her knees, she ignores the knocking.

* * *

Will reached for the faucet turning the knob. Splashing cold water against his face, he looked into the mirror in front of him. The bags under his eyes grew everyday, his eyes turned eye, his dark face seemed paled from the lack of sun. All of this because of one simple girl holding a piece of an ancient spirit.

Drying off his face, he remembered what his mother once told him 'If you ever tire for a woman, she will tire for you.' He never knew what that meant exactly, but he know she was giving him advice for finding the right one. He was confused about that, why would his mother tell him about something he would never have? The true love of another. His father take the test, the test of finding who their soul mate was. His mother called it cheating, but his father called it safe play. In the end it was neither, because the blue swirling mist to face appeared. He was without soul mate, which was rare thing for warlocks.

Remember the day his father told him about soul mates, he asked him if their was a way to find your own soul mate. His father calmly should him a simple wand spell that would poof a small figure of your partner, he was glad his mothers image should when he did that. He attempted to the spell as well, he couldn't wait to see the girl that would make him happy, but his father stopped him. He explained that only adults could do it. At night he would always practice the spell so he wouldn't forget it. Then on his eighteen birthday he attempted the spell and there wasn't even a puff of smoke. He never felt so empty, so alone, so desperate, he never felt these pains, not since his mother passed away.

Gripping the sides of the sink, he slowly chanted a Voodoo spell of dispelling emotional pain, and chant his mother would say whenever he felt sad. He slowly reached for his wooden wand from his front pocket. Steadying a breath, he chanted the spell that would always disappoint him. Being stuck in this house was driving him insane. Slowly swirling the stick around, a poof of purple smoke streamed from the point. His eyes were closed, too busy imaging the thought of what it would be like to have a soul mate to open them. The light smell of spice took his attention, opening his eyes he dropped his wand, falling onto the ground he shook in disbelief.

"Unbelievable."

Turning around he saw his father standing at the doorway.

* * *

Vlad was too busy with planning to interact with anyone in the edifice. He created blue prints of possible attacks, attacks that surrounded Janice. That nuisance of a girl. Ever since her appearance, his world was turned for the worse. This taxes rose, business was plummeting, ghost house raids, weapons disappearing, Skulker slacking, everything was a disaster! If he had to choose between the girl or execution, he would choose the less evil of the two-the execution.

Labeling possibility number 21, section B, he pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl better be grateful on how much dedication he is putting into protecting her. Then again, why was he putting this much dedication? This was too much, even for a bit of revenge on those rotting sacks of flesh.

"Vlad!"

He jumped at the sudden voice. Looking up, he regained his posture.

"Why Daniel, what a surprise." Vlad smoothed his hair smugly. "Is there any particular reason why you're here?"

"Yeah," Danny barked, "why are those zombies heading this way?" he pointed at Vlad accusingly. "And why are they crazy strong?"

"They're here?" Vlad's eyes widen, he wasn't expecting them to come for another week. "Already?"

"Yeah," Danny crossed his arms confused. "they started flying yesterday."

"Biscuits!" He slammed his fists on his labs table startling the hero ghost, blue prints spilled everywhere. Not wasting anytime on his young nemesis, he transformed to inform the others above.

The hero blinked in surprise. Leaving, he was left with one question on his mind: Does Janice know anything about the zombie attack?

* * *

Gregory had not doubt, this girl was from another world. There was no other way to explained what he just witnessed. He preformed the soul mate test on his son several times since his birth to his fifth birthday. Even if she was ten years apart his son, her unborn soul would still accounted for during the spells. There was no possible way for his son to simply have a soul entwined with his own after years of simply not having one. Then he remembered something his belated wife told him, the existence of other worlds with living souls.

"Father." His son shook him away from his thoughts. "Vladimir told us to be prepared, they're coming."

Looking at his sons face, he saw little of their Egyptian heritage. The dark skin that once took on his family, replaced by the pale skins with sun as their only toner. Smiling lightly, he remembered his wife joking on how her skin would spread the color once painted in his families memories.

Once he was out of his thoughts once again, he saw his son's tight worried face knocking on the door.

"Give me a freakin' second!" Janice shouted through the door.

He smiled at the strong voice, he could hear it shout towards Will in the future, even to their…children. The thought of possible grandchildren flooded his mind.

The door open, showing a puffy eyed teenage girl. "What?" Her strained voice questioned.

Will swallowed. "They're here." It was too soon to react on impulse, Gregory noted.


End file.
